nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:State Elections, 2010
Run for Governor I would like to participate in the upcoming elections and run for governor. BastardRoyale 12:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Lovely! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I will run for governor of one of of the states, perhaps Sylvania? As a descendent of one of our greatest monarchs, Arthur III, Philip Bradly-Lashawn is a logical choice; according to tradition, the governors of this state have often been members of the royal family. Why break with this tradition? BastardRoyale 12:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yuri and I will think about our parties strategy and we'll inform you soon! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It seems that Oceana only has two active members, So if one of them votes for him self and the other one himself are we tied? Marcus Villanova WLP 15:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not exactly. There's a minimum limit of three votes for the top candidate. 15:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am very excited about the upcoming elections. I just wrote a major speech and love the idea of 'campaigning' and gathering supporters and followers. I also love it when newspapers are covering the lives and viewpoints of the individual candidates. When will there be an official form to 'sign in' and run for governor? It has to be made official at some point. BastardRoyale 16:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes there will. Congress has voted on the date, and from that date on (somewhere mid-September) you will be "official candidates". 16:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) (1) May I ask why Walden now a party of Lovia that wants to abolish State Law and state Police should run for a STATE Office, I don't understand how you could run for a office that your party would make USELESS, -Perryz101 04:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :it's simple man: we wanted to abolish state law and state police because they were useless and didn't function. we DID abolish them together with the majority in congress (all these folks now run for governor too). we support the current form of states because they fulfill a function in society that would otherwise be lost, or had to be fulfilled by eiter congress or a sort of mayors. We're not making the governor's office useless yet: we have just made the office less undemocratic and less powerful. 05:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true. Anyway, nearly all those in favor of the bill are now top candidates. 06:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::thnx. 06:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Kinda odd how you can have one office and you can have another political office in the Federal Government.-Perryz101 12:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::True, but take it in stride please, We're a small wiki so until we grow to about 40 active members then we'll be fo-reals! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::To abolish state law is somthing that could start a riot, and I really don't want that. 'Were not making the governor's office useless yet' seems like you are going to still, how is it undemocratic, Congress is making it undemocratic with not limiting the Governors powers with State Law. States need a Constitution.-Perryz101 20:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Again your reading way to into it so stop please also there relly is no local level left so. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) @Perryz: This is not America. Let me show you: in the US, there's a Governor + other elected officials (executive power), a State Assembly (legislative) and a Supreme Court branch and other lower courts (judicial). To protect the state from the abuse of power by the Governor or any other person/body in government, there's the State Constitution. The Constitution is necessary in that case. Equally, Lovia needs a Constitution to guarantee citizen rights, to describe the limitations of power and to ascertain that elected officials are bound by law like any other person. One could say that an American state is in many ways like a real country. Why? Because there are often millions of people in one state, and governing 300 million people as a whole is practically (no, actually really) impossible. In Lovia, it's like this: we have a small nation with only few active citizens. Therefore, we can govern the entire nation using only one government. Believe me, as a Belgian, that one good-functioning government is enough for a small nation. Having more governments is a necessity for a country (should I say continent?) like America; but not for Lovia. Therefore, in the 2010 State Reform, we have reformed the states to be what would be counties or even incorporated cities/towns in America. This level is only concerned with (1) local government and (2) making sure the people get access to higher branches of the government. I see you think of State Law as something to protect the people from their Governors (like it is in America), but that would be of no use in Lovia. Why? Because: # Our Constitution is the perfect instrument to do that; # Governors could write State Law themselves (!) before now - there was no "assembly". Then, at last, why was it undemocratic, the former type of Governorship? Because they could write entire pieces of legislation themselves, without any assembly voting on it. Like true democrats, we abolished that. 08:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I see what your coming from, now why have states in all Edit if its a countie or some type of city, it would been a counil or depending on the way that city/county works.-Perryz101 19:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : I prorposed that, and thought it was good and it is a good idea but we don't have alot of active members though. Marcus Villanova Walden 19:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) (2) How am I reading 'way' into it, I'm just trying to get my point out.-Perryz101 20:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You are, we just think since there's no local level anymore why State Law? I don't agree or disaggree with state law so...You don't have to agree with us. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::State Law is diffrent than local, if you wanted a local level then we would have Counties. Well clearly you are part of a party that disaggrees with state law, while I don't have to agree with you...its going to effect me and the people of Lovia, states can work without counties (but would work better.) and have a state level.-Perryz101 20:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, sure all i'm saying is not all members might agree with that, this argument is pointless, sorry. Like I said things could be more afective if we had more active users. Then state law would really be affective! I kinda agree with you but still. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm running for a office and will be active on the wiki, does that mean that the state (if I win) should be able to keep its laws, and its NOT pointless...states do matter. I respect you and your party, I just don't understand how you can run for a party thats going to demote your states power.-Perryz101 20:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::cuse we want to change the way a govemor's role is suppose to be like. Again why does this matter! I don't see why your mad about Walden running! Are you scared cuse you know will win everything? ! Nah it's good.Marcus Villanova Walden 21:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It does matter, a Governors role is to lead its state and make sure the people go by the law.-Perryz101 21:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And we'll do that... I hope you don't think we won't cuse of that policy? No we're Walden! We'll do more then that tho. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Saying, 'Again why does this matter!' kinda makes you sound like you don't care about the State level and the Governors Power, and you wont be able to do that without any state laws or power to the Governors...-Perryz101 21:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Again I've made it clear i care, can you read! Plaese stop I'm leaving now it's chinese night for diner! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::But..you also made it clear you diden't think it really matterd., I can read, alright have a nice diner.-Perryz101 21:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Sorry again if I was being a dick yesterday, I was tired and my migrain meds weren't working. Marcus Villanova Walden 13:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Curious @Semyon - Why independent CCPL doesn't fit you? Anyway I really doubt the CPL.nm is doing election fraud, and if so that just means they can't live somwhere else. I mean they'll all only have two more places to live! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :1. I don't think ideology has a place at the state level. 2. Before campaigning began there was 1 commie in Seven. Now there are five. I'm just saying it's a little suspicious. Why did they all move to Seven? Semyon E. Breyev 19:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::1. Okay. 2. okay but since they can only have three houses they all have two left. To be Clear about this Johnson might win the seven govenor seat. But when people see and hear about this Philip won't have a chance in Sylvania and Medev will win Kings will the dark horse Justin Abrams will win DG in Kings. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm really sorry, but I didn't understand any of that. Are you saying that, even if they move out of Seven they'll still have to move somewhere else? Semyon E. Breyev 20:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::no look i'll put it this way. Everyone gets to own three houses. If they all own one in seven then they all have two left. Meaning that they might win that state and Kings but nothing else. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I get it. All I'm saying is that it seems like they're moving members into Seven just to vote for Jon (clearly not good). I'm not saying it was purposeful, but it just seems that way. Semyon E. Breyev 20:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::That was the plan I guess. Oh well we'll see what happens, if this affects the other state elections. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :@you_guys: everyone seems to be on the move now. Besides, Jon and I had several of our residences in just one state which means votes would have been lost. 07:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No offence, but why did everyone in the CPL move into Seven? Semyon E. Breyev 07:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Just like you said: to vote for Jon. I'm not going to lie about this, several people moved the past days and that is okay. If we don't vote for Jon, who will? 07:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fine. Personally, I don't think it's 'okay' but I won't argue; just please don't move out again straight after the elections. Part of me is really pleased so many people are coming to Seven. Semyon E. Breyev 08:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didn't intend to move out. As I said before: I had three houses in Kings which is just silly. I know it is hard to gain votes as in independent when party discipline is quite strong in Lovia, but I admire the courage of independents. 08:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry semyon, but this is what is called party politics i guess, no offence. But it's like yuri said, we would of lost our votes staying in Kings, and we won't move out, actually we can't. We need a permanent support! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::True. But you also have competetion in Kings now that Justin has joined the race! I think he'll finish second! 15:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's gonna be a huge battle, we also have alyssa over there :D The best may win JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I still think justin will win, he's a hard worker! over 400 edits in a week! Marcus Villanova Walden 16:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed, but were they useful? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I believe what Jon is saying is that most of his pages are good in se but still lack integration with the rest of the site. 06:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed, I'm going to call you, or will you call me, I've seen La Doppia Ora, and he's great! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Kinda. He has created alot of pages about his family and company's tho most are a little "short changed" there still good. He could do alot for kings! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to say he doesn't do good things but creating people isn't that hard, integrating them in Lovia is more difficult. But hey keep up the good work JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : No i wasn't implining that though, he has made some insane articles though! I hope he wins! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You must understand I support alyssa :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No Yuri? ! Yeah I guess having two in one state would be smart in any case one of them will be in office in Kings if not both but you never know somthing might go wrong. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Are we gonna vote on this page or a forum? Marcus Villanova 15:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :We used to have a forum for this, see Forum:State elections. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::True; 11:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC)